Wicked No More
by silver tears85
Summary: Zelena didn't die. She was actually sent to Earth with no memory of who she was. What'll happen when Tinkerbell finds her true love? And it's not Rumpelstiltskin? Will she finally best her sister? Is this story half as interesting as I make it sound? Find out! (cause I'm sure not gonna tell ya!) By the way, you probably won't like the pairing.


Silvey85 here. I was thinking about how I loved Piper Swan and Wicked Gold. Then I came up with it. Wicked Piper. Wow, I just thought up that title. Plus, I noticed there aren't many fics where ZZ gets a happy ending. Hmph.

So I made this Fanfiction where Zelena not only gets a happy ending, but also outdoes her sister. Hehehe.

I do not own Once Upon a Time or anything you recognize (including Zelda).

Also, be sure to check out my stories: Melting (HenryMillsxElsa) and A Deal with the Devil, wait I mean Pan (EmmaxPan)

* * *

_I can't believe this. I cannot believe this._

Zelena, aka The Wicked Witch, could not believe this.

It had gone so well. That is, after Rumple thought he'd killed her. Apparently, Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, teleported her out in the nick of time.

She'd then sent her to Earth- excuse me- the real world, after erasing her memories.

She'd had a good life. She was the equivalent of an 18 year old in the real world. She made friends, (Ami, and Ashley,and Arnes) and practically ran her college.

Yeah, you heard me, Zelena was in college. She was very advanced in her studies.

She lived with Arnes, the only male friend she had. The four of them were like a little quartet. They did everything together.

Ami was the cheery, outgoing, fashionesta, Ashley, the quiet, reserved, yet sometimes manipulative one. Arnes was often the one trying to keep them out of trouble. Zelena was the carefree one. As long as no one bothered her or her friends, she was cool. But she was kind.

They made an awesome team. Zelena felt as if she belonged.

Until life threw a curveball. In the form of Tinkerbell.

It was a hot summer Tuesday. They'd just got home from school and Ami was telling Zelena she needed a man.

Zelena rolled her eyes, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She announced.

She opened the door, and was met with the worst attempt at a Zelda cosplay she'd ever seen in her life. Well, as much as she could recall. She had no memories of the previous year, and all the years before seemed made-up. Weird, right?

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes you can. I've come for you, Zelena." Tinkerbell approached her.

"Okay, can you say that in a non-creepy way?" She asked, stepping back.

"You've gained a sense of humor. That's wonderful!" Tink exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Why're you talking to me like you know me?" Zelena inquired. She was getting scared.

"Everything Ok, Lena?" asked Ashley, coming out of the kitchen, stopping cold once she saw the fairy.

"Tink?"

"Blue!" Tink ran and hugged her.

"What's going on!?" Zelena demanded.

Ashley released Tink. "Zelena doesn't remember anything. Glinda wiped her memories clean before sending her here."

The later groaned. "Well, that just makes my job harder!"

"What're you talking abo-" The witch was halted when Tink put up her hand.

"You'll hate me for this," Tink muttered. " But you have to remember Zelena. Please."

Zelena was lifted into the air, and surrounded by a kaleidoscope of memories. A girl with black hair, a blonde with an attitude, a redhead who looked like she would break if you touched her, and a dude with hair that resembled brown straw. He was quite attractive.

"Not supposed to think that way!" Her friend, or so she thought, screamed at her. She really had to learn to stop thinking out loud.

She was about to ask why, when she came upon a certain memory. The memory of her demise.

That's when it all came back to her.

She didn't get angry.

She crumbled. She plopped to the black marble floor, hurt and embarrassed. She remembered who she was and what she did.

"See, Tinkerbell? You made her cry." Zelena's other friends had made their ways from the kitchen, and Ami took it upon herself to chew Tinkerbell out.

"It was your idea." Tink countered, before kneeling next to Zelena and patting her on the back. She ignored Ami's insistence that it was actually Glinda's idea.

"It's okay, Lena." She comforted her. "Besides, that doesn't matter anymore."

"And why do you say that?" Zelena growled. The sad spell was over, and now the anger settled in.

Tink noticed this and became nervous. "B-because! I've found your true love!"

Instantly, everyone's head popped up.

Tink, who secretly enjoyed this attention, got up. "You see, Glinda brought you to the meeting place of the Sisterhood. She erased your memory and sent you here. She wanted us to keep you save until we manged to find him and informed The Blue Fairy, Felix, and Princess Abigail." As she spoke, Ashley, Ami, and Arnez took their true forms.

"So it was all just a lie." Zelena accused. She stood up threateningly, and Tinkerbell regretted giving her powers back along with her memories.

"Our identities were fake, but our feelings were real." Ashley, the Blue Fairy, assured her.

Zelena wasn't convinced, but turned her attention back to Tink. "I know who The Blue Fairy is, have heard of Princess Abigail, but have no idea who Felix is. Care to explain? She almost seemed curious.

Tink brightened up. "That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say. It was my idea for him to come. I thought it would be perfect for the two of you to be friends. It would make it easier for you to get used to his behavior. I told Glinda he was the only one for the job, and she was like no, we can't trust him. And I was like-" She rambled.

"Why do I have to get used to his behavior?" Zelena shouted. If she was being truthful, her guard was coming down. She loved Tinkerbell like a sister, her cheerful nature always calmed her down.

"Oh, yeah. Well, your true love acts a lot like him. You had to get used to him or else that would've become a real problem real soon."

"Hey!" Felix was very offended at that.

"Oh, shut up!" The Blue Fairy yelled.

Zelena noticed that they acted the same way, which is why she found it easier to say what she normally would've said.

"Oh, Ash, you know you like him."

Blue blushed and Felix smirked.

"Getting back to the story!" Tink grabbed at the attention that she'd so quickly lost. "Your true love isn't exactly 'a romantic', or the 'easiest guy to love," she waved these things off like they weren't important. "'and he definitely won't be winning the 'most humane guy of the year' award-"

At that moment, to the satisfaction of everyone else in the room, Felix bopped Tink on the back of her head.

"Are you trying to ruin their relationship before it's even bloody begun?"

Tink thought for a sec, then smiled. "Oops."

Zelena was worried and quite actually considering running out that door. "Who exactly is my true love, Tinkie?" She knew she hated the nickname.

'Tinkie ' decided to get her revenge. "Well, I can't tell you."

"OH, COME on!"

"Nope, sorry. But I can show you."

She teleported them to a tavern, just like the one her sister had been to.

They walked down the path, and stopped at the door.

Fairy dust illuminated the man, Zelena's true love.

"Go in. That's your happy ending. There's no time like the present to take it. " Tink urged her.

"She's right. The people of StoryBrooke think you're gone. They won't come for you. You can start fresh now." Felix, ever the big brother figure , pitched in.

Blue decided to add her two cents. "Exactly, don't be like your sister. Take your chance."

The romantic music in Zelena's head went off, replaced by alarms.

"My sister? You brought my sister here!?" She flew up to the roof of the next building over.

Tinkerbell called out her name.

"What, because she didn't want to meet her happy ending, so you wanted me to meet mine so you wouldn't feel like a failure? I was just a replacement!?"

Understand, she wasn't jealous of her sister anymore. It just caused her pain. But feeling like a replacement had to hurt.

No one knew what to do during the silence that followed, and Zelena was bout to blow something up…when motivation came from the most unexpected of places.

SMACK! A sound so loud, that some of the men inside the tavern turned to see what was going on.

Zelena, whose head had turned due to the impact, faced the attacker. She was met with her sister, dressed in her Evil Queen clothes.

"Little sister?"

Regina's lips were pressed in a thin line. She looked agitated.

"Now you listen to me," Her voice shaking with tears. "You will not make the same mistake I made. You are going through that door, and meeting your true love. You'll regret it for the rest of your life and I promise if you come back to StoryBrooke talking all that nonsense about a second chance and turning back time for a happy ending, I will turn you into something so slimy and green, Walsh will laugh at you."

Regina made her way to leave, turning her back before adding:

"You always said you wanted to outdo me, what's stopping you now?" With that, she disappeared.

Zelena decided to suck it up. She wanted to outdo her sister after all. Not to mention, there was no way she'd miss out on her happy ending just because of something her mom did.

She took a deep breath, and stepped down from the building. She approached the door, her friends stepping out of her way.

She looked back at them, needing to be encouraged one last time.

They nodded, and that was all she needed. She opened the door.

The organ ceased playing and almost everyone faced her.

She heard a few cat-calls but disregarded them. She walked- no- strutted to the one man who didn't turn her her way.

When she sat in the stool next to him, the room gasped.

"Any particular reason you're sitting there?" He inquired. He didn't even turn around. Talk about disrespectful.

"Maybe because I want to?" She asked.

He turned and she finally noticed his brown hair and his attire.

Peter Pan? That's who her true love was? Nope. Tinkerbell had her bent like Tupperware.. (Yes, in her very short year on Earth she'd learned sayings like turn up)

She got up to leave, but was stopped by his hand. He leant in and whispered.

"I'm not letting you go that easily."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I heard what happened out there." He clarified.

"Then you know why I'm leaving. No offense, but I don't love you."

"Well, I'm your true love, so it's not like you can escape me."

Zelena growled. "True, but you can't escape me either. Do you honestly think you can handle me? I mean, surely you know who I am. Aren't you worried?"

He shrugged. "Not really. The unpredictable nature of it makes it more interesting."

"Well, what about our enemies?" She was trying not to think of the fact that his hand was still on hers on the table. He felt ironically warm and inviting.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have nearly as many enemies as I'm sure you've heard. You of all people should know not to believe everything you hear."

She was getting frustrated. "I'm not that pretty." She tried. She kicked herself, realizing she uncovered one of her many insecurities.

He ran his hand down her cheek looking into her eyes.

He kissed her, long and hard. She fought, but inevitably melted. What else could she do?

He pulled back. "Any more objection?"

Zelena, breathless and slightly satisfied, shook her head.

"Good, I'll see you in Neverland." He picked up his things.

Zelena was dumbfounded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'll see you in Neverland." He laughed. He went out the door, leaving a even more confused Zelena.

'Well, that just won't fly'. She thought.

1 week later: On Neverland

"So, who wears the pants in this relationship?" Zelena asked her boyfriend.

Peter sighed. How many times did he have to go through this? "You do, Zelena."

"Good." She kissed him and leaped out of the bed.

"Where're you going? " Pan groaned.

"To visit our friends." She responded. At his skeptical look. she went on. "I just wanted to thank them for everything."

"Why? I mean, they didn't really do anything."

"Oh, really?" Zelena asked as she approached the bed.

Five minutes later: Peter Pan made a mental note to personally  thank each and every one of their friends.

* * *

Don't know what to say but please review, favorite, knock yourselves out. And props to Zelena for being able to control her man! (Just Joking!)

Also, this is my fifth story, so I am now eligible to become a beta reader!


End file.
